The Five Stages of Grief
by Emachinescat
Summary: When Hiro lost Tadashi, he lost everything. And as he tries to find some semblance of normal again, his grief is profound. A series of five drabbles, each one dealing with one of the five stages of grief as experienced by little brother Hiro Hamada. Now: Anger, Part Two.
1. Denial

The Five Stages of Grief by Emachinescat

A Big Hero 6 Fan-Fiction

Summary: When Hiro lost Tadashi, he lost everything. And as he tries to find some semblance of normal again, his grief is profound. A series of five drabbles, each one dealing with one of the five stages of grief as experienced by little brother Hiro Hamada.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6, but I do love it. Very, very much._

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why I'm doing this to myself. It's ridiculously depressing to write but somehow very cathartic. There will be five chapters, five drabbles, in this story, each one focusing on a different stage of grieving, and when this one is completed, I'm going to post a companion to it, The Five Stages of Healing. Be he warned, here there be angst… So have tissues handy! Please review, and enjoy, and I'll post the next installment very soon!**

* * *

**The Five Stages of Grief**

**One: Denial**

The first few days after the explosion, Hiro put all of his time and energy into trying to convince himself that it was all a bad dream. The funny thing was, he couldn't sleep, but he wanted more than anything to wake up.

"Hiro, you have to talk to me," Aunt Cass would plead.

"There's nothing to talk about," was his autopilot response.

And there wasn't. Soon he would wake from this nightmare.

Except he didn't, no matter how many times he pinched himself. Until finally, he slept from pure exhaustion, and when he woke up, Tadashi was still gone.

* * *

**A/N: what did you think? I'll update very soon, and the next stage will be anger. Please review! **

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	2. Anger, Part One

**A/N: I am SO sorry it took me this long to post another drabble! To be honest, I kind of forgot that I started this fic for a while. Anyway, I'm back, and I think there's going to be two parts to "Anger" - I want to deal with the initial anger after Tadashi's death BEFORE Hiro knew about Callaghan's involvement, and then I want to look at his anger and near-revenge in the movie under the lens of grief as well... so this is "Anger Part 1." Please review, and I'll update soon!**

* * *

**The Five Stages of Grief**

**Two: Anger, Part One**

Until Tadashi decided to be a hero, Hiro had never held true resentment for his brother. But then he left and didn't come back, and Hiro was left to pick up the pieces.

_How could he do this to me? Am I not as important to him as some professor? I'm his _brother._ Did that mean _nothing_ to him?!_

He ripped up his Microbot plans, kicked over the trash can with all his initial failures.

He yelled, he raged, he cried.

He realized that he wasn't angry at Tadashi; he was angry at himself.

_Why didn't I follow him in?_

* * *

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	3. Anger, Part Two

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! Here's the second part of anger... let me tell you, it is not easy to whittle these down to 100 words - there's so much to work with here, so much complex, intense emotion and psychological torture... but this is me experimenting with the fandom, with the subject matter, with the format... and I hope you enjoy (well, as much as you can enjoy something this depressing lol)! Please review!**

* * *

**The Five Stages of Grief**

**Three: Anger, Part Two**

It could have been so simple. Baymax was incredibly strong in his armor, and without his medical programming, he was as soulless as the machines Hiro used and fought at the Bot Fights. It would be so easy – _so easy_ – for a giant robotic hand to clamp around Callaghan's neck, to slowly, intimately squeeze the life out of him, for what he did to Tadashi.

Or Baymax's fist could launch, taking that heartless murderer out like he was nothing. A twig to be snapped.

Hiro wanted that – and it scared him.

His anger was virulent, deadly.

_What have I become?_

* * *

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	4. Bargaining

**The Five Stages of Grief **

**Four: Bargaining **

It was his fault that Tadashi was gone. Hiro knew this. Every moment, waking or sleeping, was punctuated with his own inner voice sneering, "If only you'd tried harder to stop him," or "If only you'd not made those stupid nano-bots."

Aunt Cass said he wasn't responsible, that no one was. Tadashi was a hero, and "we should be proud."

"You should have gone in after him," said the voice.

_Then we'd both be dead,_ Hiro countered.

His innermost thoughts scared him with their answer: "Would that have been so bad?"

_Don't let this be real_.

_It's all my fault._


End file.
